<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Help A Friend by Fanfiction_Fan_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775225">To Help A Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl'>Fanfiction_Fan_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Harry Potter, Adoption, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fred ad George are basically Harry's older brothers, Good teammates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Older Sister, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Protective Hermione Granger, Protective Nymphadora Tonks, Protective Siblings, Protective Sirius Black, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Younger Brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing something they shouldn't have, three chasers are shocked and surprised, but they knew one thing. They were going to help Harry no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter &amp; Fred Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; George Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Katie Bell &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I guess you can say it's been a long year for harry. From having being attacked by dementors before school,  to almost getting expelled. Now he has to deal with Umbridge and Dumbledore won't even talk to him and it's only October. He had just finished DADA and once again he has another detention. He just decided to go up to the common room so he could start his work since we obviously gonna have no time later on.</p><p>Harry got to the common room and spotted Ron and Hermione working at a table in the corner by the fire. "Hey guys" he said as he sat in one of the empty chairs pulling out his work to start on.</p><p>"Hello Harry" Hermione said as she looked up from her work, while Ron just gave a grunt in acknowledgement.  "So when is your detention?" she asked as she went back to her work.</p><p>"Tonight at six" he said while trying to start his essay for charms.</p><p>Finally Ron spoke up "'Mione can you check my answers for this?" he said while holding out the parchment. Hermione just sighed while Harry chuckled and held out the paper. "sure Ronald". While Hermione was doing that Harry heard footsteps coming towards the table. He looked up and saw his quidditch captain Angelina Johnson walking towards him.</p><p>"Harry we have quidditch practice tomorrow so please for the love of Merlin do not get a detention." she said while looking at him. Harry looked at him and could see what looked like desperation and tiredness in her eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry Angelina I already have a detention for tonight, so unless my work doesn't meet her standards I'll make practice tomorrow." as he said this they heard Hermione squeeze the parchment. Harry gave her a look of understanding while Angelina gave a her a look of confusion and Ron one of horror and shock. "Hermione I worked hard on that!" It was that that broke Hermione out of her trance and released that paper.</p><p>"Don't worry Hermione you know I can handle umbridge" Harry said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze to which she relaxed and nodded back. Angelina just looked more confused as that statement. Harry then turned to her "Don't worry Angelina I'll be there I promise." she just nodded and left. The trio then worked for a couple more hours which consisted of Hermione finishing her homework and the boys asking for help on theirs. Soon it was time for Harry to leave but he was able to finish all of his work. "I got to go but i'll see you guys later" he packed up all of his things and left.</p><p>When he got to the classroom he saw umbridge sitting behind her desk doing work. Or well what she considered work. He stepped into the room and she looked up and smiled at him. Well to Harry it really wasn't a smile. "Ah Mr. Potter sit you'll be writing lines tonight." she said while she handed him the parchment and quill and he went to go sit down. He didn't even need to be told what to write and he just started to write. He could feel the pain in his hand and the quill started to carve the words in it while using his blood. </p><p>He honestly didn't know how long he had been there for. Or how many times he had written that same sentence over and over. One hour had turned into three and next thing he knew it was midnight. "Alright Mr. Potter that is enough let me see your hand" Harry stopped writing and walked up to umbridge to show her his hand. She grabbed his hand and saw the left over blood. "well it seems that the words have sunken in enough tonight Mr. Potter you may go now". Harry grabbed his stuff and left, feeling a bit light headed . He made his way up to the Room of Requirements hoping to get some help from Dobby with his hand. He finally made it to the seventh floor and started pacing back and forth hoping for somewhere to sit down. Finally a door appeared and he walked inside, well more like stumbled inside. He saw a couch on the side of the room facing a fire just like in the gryffindor common room. He went and sat down for a minute before he did anything. "Dobby" was the only thing said before he heard a small pop was heard behind him. </p><p>"Oh harry potter sir, what is wrong" harry heard behind him in that squeaky voice he could never forget.</p><p>"Hey dobby do you think you could get me some bandages? and some chocolate?" he responded in a low voice</p><p>"Of course Harry Potter Sir!" a pop was heard and a couple seconds later another one as Dobby was standing right in front of Harry.</p><p>"Thanks Dobby"  Harry said as his hand was now wrapped and a piece of chocolate in the other. Dobby just nodded and popped away. Harry stood up and walked out of the room and started heading towards the gryffindor common room. He took out the map to  make sure he gets there without being seen 'I really don't need another detention' he thought to himself. A few minutes later he was tired from walking but made it. 'maybe i'll sit down for a minute before heading upstairs'. He noticed it was one o'clock and everything was catching up to him. Next thing he knows everything is going black and he had fallen asleep on the couch.</p><p>It was the next morning and Hermione was worried. Harry hadn't come back from detention by the time she and Ron went back to sleep. Hopefully she'll be able to ask him this morning during breakfast. On her way down to the common room she ran into Angelina, Katie and Alicia. The three Chasers for the gryffindor quidditch team.</p><p>It was Katie who spoke up first "Hey Hermione, what's wrong? you looked worried"</p><p>Hermione hesitated, she didn't know if she should say anything about Harry and his detentions with Umbridge. "It's nothing Harry didn't come back last night after his detentions with Professor Umbridge. But it's probably nothing he probably just went and walked around the castle for a bit afterwards." they could all tell she was saying that to probably reassure herself but didn't say anything. They all walked together down the stairs together but stopped when they saw someone laying on the couch asleep.</p><p>"who do you think that is" Alicia asked from behind Hermione. Who had a very good guess at who it was. They all walked forward and sure enough Hermione was correct.Hermione just sighed and saw the bandages around his hand and walked around the couch.</p><p>"What's Harry doing sleeping on the couch?" Katie asked the other girls. They just shrugged wondering the same. Hermione grabbed one of the blankets and put in on Harry. Who started to wake up.</p><p>"Mione? what's going on?" He asked as he started waking up. Hermione just bent and moved the hair out of his face.</p><p>"Just go back to sleep Harry alright? I'll bring you back some breakfast once its over and we'll talk about what happened last night when I get back." Harry just nodded knowing he wasn't going to get out of it.Hermione just got back up to see the tree chasers staring at her looking a bit worried.</p><p>"wait Hermione what's going on? What happened?" Angelina asked worried about her friend and seeker. </p><p>"It's complicated" Hermione responded not really knowing how the best way to answer that was. But before they could ask anymore questions Ron came down and interrupted. </p><p>"Bloody hell I was wondering where he was" He said as he saw his friend asleep on the couch.</p><p>"Yes Ronald now if you would please be quiet lets go to breakfast so we can come back and have a talk with him." Ron just nodded and left with hermione down to the great hall. The chasers shared a look before following them out. Stealing a quick glance at Harry before they left. When they got down to the great hall they saw Ron and Hermione quietly talking. Both looking mad but surprisingly not at each other. Angelina was honestly wondering if she should let Harry practice today after seeing him how he was earlier. An hour later breakfast had ended and Ron and Hermione had left with Harry's breakfast and headed up back to the common room. </p><p>Hermine put the food down on the table and woke Harry up "Harry get up breakfast is over and we brought you some food." he began to stir and soon got up.</p><p>He saw the food and grabbed the plate "thanks guys" they both just nodded and he began to eat.</p><p>"So what happened yesterday?" questioned Hermione</p><p>"same thing as always she had me write lines. but I guess she wanted it to 'sink in' better cause  I was there until midnight" Harry responded still eating</p><p>"bloody hell mate you were in detention for six hours?" Ron asked to which Harry just nodded.</p><p>"I didn't get another detention though which is nice. And Dobby helped fix me up afterwards so I'm fine" Harry said while finishing his food and getting up. "Do you guys wanna do something before we to go to practice later?" he asked to which the others nodded. So they spent the day walking around the castle and lake just talking. They even started the plans for the next DA meeting. They all agreed that it was time to learn how to produce a patronus. Soon enough it was time for Harry and Ron to head to quidditch pitch for practice.  </p><p>When they got there they went into the changing rooms already finding the rest of the team there. "well look who walked in" George said. Somehow Harry was always able to tell the twins apart. Something that meant a lot more to the twins then Harry understood. Everyone looked at them and some noticed Harry's wrapped hand.</p><p>"Hey Harry are you sure you'll be able to practice with your hand?" Angelina asked, concern showing in her eyes. Harry instinctively grabbed his hand trying to hide it.</p><p>"Yeah i'll be fine Angelina just scratched it is all" he said. Everyone looked at each other. The chasers sharing looks of concern and ones saying they don't believe him. And the twins sharing a knowing look since they have also had detention with Umbridge before but saying nothing since they didn't want to be yelled at by Harry. While Ron just went to get changed. Once they were all in their gear they headed out towards the pitch with their brooms. They were determined to win the quidditch cup again this year since it was cancelled last year. </p><p>For the next two hours they spent running practice games, having the twins hit the bludgers at them to practice dodging (which they were very excited about "we should do this more often!") and Harry trying to catch the snitch even faster than before. Ron was still missing a lot of shots. Although Harry knew it was more about his confidence then his skill. Soon practice was over and everyone headed back towards the changing rooms. </p><p>Harry could tell that Ron wasn't in a good mood after missing so many shots so he didn't bother him. His hand was hurting though since it got hit by a bludger when he was trying to catch the snitch. Luckily it wasn't that hard so it wasn't broken. He could hear the twins talking about a new prank they were trying to pull off.  The twins and Ron had just left so he was the only one in there. He took off his gloves and noticed his hand.</p><p>"Bloody hell its bleeding again"he said as he was packing up after quidditch practice "damn Umbridge" was said while he was wrapping his hand "it's times like these where I wonder if Uncle Vernon keeping me locked in my cupboard would've been better then letting me go to this bloody school." was the last thing he said under his breath before walking out, but what he didn't know was there were still three chasers in there who heard him, each with surprised and shocked looks on their faces. "Guys" Angelina said while looking at the two girls next to her "what are we going to do?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls didn't know what to do. I mean what do you do when you hear something like that. On one hand they have want to help Harry. But on the other does Harry want their help. Plus they have so many questions. LIke does Ron and Hermione know? And if they do why haven't done anything? Or what exactly is Umbridge doing to Harry that is hurting him? And the most important one, what exactly was that comment about his uncle.</p><p>Katie was freaking out the most. Out of the three of them she was the closest to his age so Harry was closer to her then he was Angelina and Alicia. "Guys what do we do? We can't do nothing after hearing that." she looked like she was about to start panicking.</p><p>"Katie calm down we'll figure something out" Alicia said </p><p>"She's right Katie" Angelina spoke up "why don't we ask the twins tomorrow? I remember them saying they rescued Harry before his second year so they might know something" she said hoping to calm the younger girl down.</p><p>Katie nodded and they made their way to the common room. They all went to sleep wondering how tomorrow was going to. And scared by what they can possibly find out from the twins.</p><p>The next morning Alicia and Angelina went to Katie's room to wake her. When they got there she was already awake which surprised both of them. She saw them come and instantly got up.</p><p>"come on let's go" she said ash she passed them. Angelina and Alicia shared a look before following her out towards the common room. When they got there they Harry and his friends leaving probably for breakfast.                       </p><p>They found the twins huddled together in the corner working on something. "We need to talk to you guys" Alicia said before sitting down.</p><p>"Oh and what about ladies" George said. Or was it Fred? They were never sure.</p><p>"Harry" the twins looked questionly at Angelina.</p><p>"And what about-"</p><p>"our little harrykins-"</p><p>"do you want to know?" they finished at the same time.</p><p>It was Katie's time to talk now "his family" once she said that they could the looks on their face darken. Which surprised the girls cause they've never seen them like, They were always smiling and joking around.</p><p>"They aren't his family" one said</p><p>"why do you guys want to know anyway?" the other questioned.</p><p>"We heard Harry say something last night in the changing room after you guys left. I think he thought he was by himself and were worried about him. So we want to help." Katie told them</p><p>They both looked at each other for a minute trying to figure out who will talk. After a moment Fred was the one that spoke.</p><p>"We're only telling you this because Harry is like our little brother. And if anyone deserves to have their life made a little easier its him. And there are people that are out there who think they're protecting him but they're not, and we can't do anything because we're too close to them. We can't tell you now who they are but maybe later. Now when it comes to what we know all we can say is that he relatives don't like him. When we got him in before his second year we had to pull bars off his window and unlock his door to go get his stuff. We doubt they were feeding him much but when we tried to tell our mom she thought we were lying. Look if you figure out a way to help him and need us let us know and we'll see what we can do, but we can't make any promises. We're in a tuff spot when it comes to this situation." After that they both got up and walked away. </p><p>To say the girls were surprised was an understatement.  They now knew that something was seriously wrong, but they would have to talk to Harry first to actually find out everything before they could do something about it.  Throughout the day they kept an eye on Harry when they could trying to figure out when the best time to talk to him was. He always seemed too have either Ron or Hermione with him at all times.</p><p>That night Alicia,Katie, and Angelina finally decided what they were going to do. They were going to talk to Harry tonight. After their talk with the twins they knew they had to get Harry out of there. They just had to talk to him first about everything. They saw him leave earlier with his map to probably go somewhere. And now would be a good time to talk except they didn't know where he is. They were all thinking when Alicia suddenly shouted.</p><p>"I have an idea!" they looked to her to where she was standing in front of them.</p><p>"what it is" Angelina asked with a curious look on her face.</p><p>"We should ask that house elf Harry is always talking to" she replied with a grin on her face.</p><p>"Alicia that's brilliant" Katie exclaimed while standing up.</p><p>Alicia started nodding quickly "Dobby!" then they heard a pop and turned around to see a house elf that was wearing a bunch of mix matched socks.</p><p>"What can Dobby do for you" he asked while looking between all the three of them. They all looked at each other and Angelina was the one that spoke up.</p><p>"Dobby can you tell us where Harry is? It's important" she asked looking down at the elf.</p><p>He just started nodding rapidly "Harry Potter sir, is at the astronomy tower" he responded.</p><p>"Thank you for your help Dobby" Katie said to which he only nodded and popped away again. They all looked at each other and started heading for the Astronomy Tower. It was quite hard as they almost got caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris on the way there but they finally made it. When they got to the top they saw harry sitting back against the wall looking out towards the sky but he didn't make any movement to show he knew they were there. They slowly walked towards him.</p><p>"Harry?" Angelina called out. He finally looked towards them.</p><p>"Angelina? Katie? Alicia? What are you doing here?" he asked and they could see the confused look on his face.</p><p>"We actually came to talk to you" Katie responded. That only confused him more.</p><p>"Um I don't mean to sound rude by why exactly." He asked looking between the three of them.</p><p>Alicia started to talk but she didn't really know where to begin. "Harry...after the last practice in the changing room...we were still in there...and we heard what you said when you thought everyone was gone" They all saw him go fall and tense when they said that.</p><p>"What did you hear exactly?" he asked them hesitantly. Looking between them and the stairs wondering if he could make a run for it before they realize.</p><p>They all thought what to say for a second and decided it was best to sit down. Katie sat down on his left, Angelina on his right and Alicia in front of him.</p><p>Angelina put a hand on his shoulder but for a second he tensed before relaxing. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by her"Enough to know that Umbridge is doing something to you. And eough to try and put some things together about your life outside of Hogwarts" </p><p>Harry was looking down at his lap playing with his hands. Katie took one of them bringing his gaze to her."Harry we want to help you, you guys have to be honest with us." He looked at the three of them saw the sincerity and love? that was in their eyes. So he just nodded.</p><p>"What do you want to know?" he quietly asked.</p><p>"Everything. Maybe from the beginning" Alicia said from in front of him.</p><p>"Which one? There's two. The night my parents died and the year started hogwarts" he replied with no emotion. But they could all tell this was hard for him.</p><p>"Well we have all night"Angelina squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>" I don't know where to start with that so what question do you have?"</p><p>"Well what is your family like?" Katie asked.</p><p>"My relatives like to be normal. So anything that goes against that they hate. They like to show that they have the perfect family to the point they refuse to believe their son could do anything wrong. They plan everything down to the joke my uncle will tell at a dinner party."</p><p>The girls just nodded along knowing this was a time to just listen.</p><p>"And what do they think about magic?" katie asked hestitanly. She knew the more questions she asked the less she was going to like his answers.</p><p>"They absolutely hate it. It's not normal so they want anything to do with it. My aunt and uncle hated my parents because it so by extension they hate me. They never wanted to keep me but something dumbledore said made them. When I got my hogwarts letter they tried to stop me from coming here, but Hagrid came and took me himself.I'm not even allowed to say the word 'magic' or 'hogwarts' over the summer" he said once again looking down. Katie was making little patterns on the back of his hand while Angelina had put her arm over his shoulder. Alicia just sat there giving him a small encouraging smile.</p><p>"And- and how were you treated" Angelina asked. This was the question they were nervous about. The question that would tell them what they wanted to know.They watched as he sat there not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Hey it's okay take your time" Alicia said in a quiet but comforting voice.</p><p>He took a deep breath in to prepare himself. "I-to make a long story short I was basically treated like a house elf. Like I said before they never wanted me. As soon as I could they had me doing chores. I cleaned the house, I did the garden, painted anything they wanted. If I didn't Uncle Vernon would get mad and I would get in trouble" they were able to tell that was starting to cry but they had to know.</p><p>"Harry did-did your uncle ever hit you?" it was so quiet when Katie asked that but they all heard it.</p><p>Harry was quiet for a moment before answering "yeah but only when he was really angry when something would go wrong at work like lose a business deal. He would think it was my fault. My cousin and his friends would chase me around when I was younger and try to beat me up. They're the reason why I had no friends. My aunt wasn't that bad. I mean I would have to dodge the rare frying pan once in a while but that was it." He finished. He was definitely crying now. But there was still one important they had to ask and it was probably going to be the hardest. It was Angelina that asked  him this time.</p><p>"Harry we heard something before you left the other day. You said something about a cupboard" She could feel Harry tense in her arms.After a few minutes he finally spoke.</p><p>"The cupboard under the stairs. That's-that's where I slept until I started Hogwarts. They let me have Dudley's second room after I got my letter because they thought they were spying on us. But that was my room for years. If I ever did something Uncle Vernon would lock me in there and feed me very little food. I mean I didn't get much to eat before, but then I would go without food for a day or two." he finished and he could see the girls angry expressions, but he knew they weren't angry at him they were angry at his relatives and how he was treated. He wouldn't look any of them in they eye still fearing that they wouldn't like him.Katie saw this and reached out putting a hand under his chin. She turned his face to look at her and wiped a tear away. She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.</p><p>She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear "You're not going back there you understand me? I don't care what I have to do but you are not going back there"all Harry did was nod his head before releasing him from the hug but still keeping him close with an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>"So you guys wanted to know about hogwarts?" Harry asked breaking the silence.</p><p>"Harry we don't have to right now if you don't want to" Alicia responde earning nods from the other girls.</p><p>"No it's alright, really it's better to get out of the way already" He was trying to figure out where to start."Alright so everything started the day Hagrid took me to get my supplies for school. We were at Gringotts cause I had a vault there, but he gave them a letter saying it was a secret for the school. We got it and it was this little thing that was wrapped up. Skip forward to the start of school and Dumbledore says to stay away from a certain part of a castle and something ends up being stolen from the bank. I kind of put the pieces together. And after an accident with Filch we figured out that's where it was being held. So throughout the school year we figure out it was the Sorcerer stone and that somebody was trying to steal it. We thought it was Snape after the broom incident. We tried to tell McGonagall but she didn't believe us. So we went through the trap door itself. Turns out it was Quirrell that was trying to steal it, well Quirrell being possessed by Voldemort. He was trying to come back using the stone so we ended up fighting. Dumbledore showed up in time to pull me off of him before died"</p><p>All three girls just stared at him. How did they not know this? How did anyone not now this.It was Alicia that spoke up.</p><p>"So let me get this straight Dumbledore hid something that you-know-who wanted in a school with kids and not noticed when he was possessing a teacher. On top of that he let kids handle the situation instead of him" Harry just nodded.</p><p>"Alright Harry, what about your second year?"Angelina asked him after they all got over their shock of the information they just heard.</p><p>"The second year wasn't any better. I actually wasn't suppose to come. I met Dobby that summer he tried to get me to stay at privet drive because he said something bad was going to happen. Then Ron and the twins came and broke me out using Mr. Weasley's flying car.  We got into an encounter with Mr. Malfoy when we were out for supplies. The beginning of the year was alright but then kids started getting petrified and people thought I was heir of Slytherin. So Ron, Hermione and I came up with a plan. We got a book from the restricted section and made poly-jiuce potion. Ron and I snuck into the Slytherin common room to see if Malfoy knew anything, he didn't.  Soon enough Hermione got petrified. We were in the hospital wing visiting her when I saw something in her hand. She found out that a basilisk was the one petrifying students. We tried to tell the teachers but accidentally overheard them saying Ginny was taken down to the Chamber of Secrets. So they sent us all to the common rooms cause Lockhart was going to go down. So Ron and I decided to go tell him what was down there. He was trying to leave so we had to go down there ourselves. He tried to obliviate us but he used Ron's wand so obliviated himself. We got separated so I had to go on myself. When I got there I saw Ginny lying on the floor turns out she was writing in a diary that had Voldemort's soul in it. He was using her energy to come back to life. He possessed her all school year and he was the one to reopen to the chamber. I tried to get her out of there but he had my wand. Turns out he was a half blood named Tom Riddle. His father was a muggle who left so he hated him and changed his name to Voldemort. That's when it all went bad, he called the basilisk. I couldn't see. But then Fawkes came and gave me the sorting hat and clawed the basilisk eyes so I can see. I put the sorting hat on and it gave me the sword of  gryffindor. I ran up the statue and stabbed it through the mouth. It ended up biting me through the arm. The only reason i'm alive is because of Fawkes tears. I used the fang and stabbed the book with it killing Tom, took Ginny and left."</p><p>"So once again you almost died saving the school because of stupid teachers?" Katie asked which got a little laugh of Harry.</p><p>"Yeah I guess so"</p><p>"alright so onto your third year then."</p><p>"Okay i'm going to try and keep this one as short as possible cause it's kind of confusing. It started in the summer. My Aunt Marge ,my uncle's sister came over. She said somethings about my parents and I accidently blew her up. So I ran away but I was picked up by some people in the ministry and they kept me at the Leaky Cauldron. That's where I found out about Sirius Black escaped. Then the dementors happened and I heard screaming not knowing what it was. Throughout the year I would talk to Lupin because he knew my parents. And then the quidditch game happened and I found out the screaming was actually my mother being killed. One day Professor Trelawney made a prophecy about a servat coming back to help its master. Then the Hogsmeade trip happened. The twins game me what was called the marauders map to help me sneak out. I met up with Ron and Hermione in the three broomsticks when teachers and Fudge came in. I used my invisibility cloak to listen to the conversation. Turns out Black was my god father and secret keeper to my parents and betrayed them to Voldemort. I was looking at the map one night and saw the name Peter Pettigrew on it. I went out searching and Snape found me and Lupin took it. By the end of the year Ron and Hermione were still fighting. But one night coming back from Hagrids we were attacked by a black dog. Turned out to be Sirius Black. We all ended up in the shrieking shack. Lupin came in and we thought he was a traitor to. Turns out Sirius never wanted to kill me but Ron's mouse. Who was actually Peter Pettigrew hiding in his animagus form all these years. Turns out everything people knew was a lie. Sirius was never the secret keeper they changed it to Peter since Sirius would be predictable. That night Peter cut off his own finger and ran away shouting it was Sirius and blowing up the street. He never got a trial. They wanted to kill him but I stopped them. We were taking Peter back to the castle. Sirius asked if I wanted to live with him. But things went wrong, with everything going on Lupin forgot to take his potion. Sirius fought him almost dying. I went to help when the dementors came but someone across from us used a patronus that sent them all away. When we woke up they were about to give sirius the kiss. So dumbledore had me and Hermione go back in time to save him and Buckbeak. Turns out I sent that patronus and they both got away."</p><p>To say they were shocked was an understatement. "so let me get this right. A innocent man spent twelve years in azkaban without a trial? And you and Hermione went back in time to save him?" Alicia asked with surprise in her voice. Harry nodded.</p><p>"Do you still talk to your godfather?" Angelina asked</p><p>Harry nodded" we send letters when we can and I spent a few weeks with him this this past summer"</p><p>"That sounds nice" Katie said while giving his shoulder a squeeze</p><p>"yeah and once you get to know him you realize he's just a big child" He said with a smile on his face a laughing "he gave a gift before I left to talk to him but I haven't opened it yet"</p><p>"well maybe you should. Who knows maybe you can talk to him without Umbridge finding out" Angelina suggested.</p><p>"Yeah you're probably right" Harry was quiet he knew which year came next and he hasn't talked about it since that night.</p><p>"You okay Harry?" Katie asked with concern in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah it's just I haven't talked about it since that night" they all knew what he was talking about. I mean how can they forget.</p><p>"It's alright Harry" Alicia spoke up giving him an encouraging smile "just take your time"</p><p>Harry nodded and began. "It started at the World Quidditch Cup. Hermione and I went with the Weasleys. Then it was attacked by death eaters. But at that time I was having these dreams, well they weren't dreams and more like visions. I was seeing voldemort,Peter, a sneak and another guy. They killed this man. I told Sirius and he came back just incase anything bad happened. Then try tri-wizard tournament happened. I thought since you can only be chosen if you entered I would finally have a normal year. And well you guys know how that went. The teachers decided someone who was trying to kill me entered my name. Hagrid showed me what the first challenge was. So Hermione and I started practicing. I told- I told Cedric since the other champions knew. Moody gave me the idea for the broom. Next was the second task. Cedric gave me a hint to help me figure out the egg. Hermione, Ron and I couldn't figure anything out and that morning I was running late. Dobby is the one that gave me the stuff for the task. Finally was the third tournament. Everything was fine at first but I found Fleur unconscious so I sent sparks for her. That's when I heard screaming.Krum was putting Cedric under the Cruciatus. We think he was under the Imperius at the time. I knocked him out and sent for sparks. Cedric and I went our seperate ways. We both saw the cup and we went for it.  But Cedric was grabbed by the leg by an Acromantula. I saved him but I heard my leg in the process. He told me I should take it since I saved him and helped with the first task. And I told him he should since he helped me and he was the rightful Champion. After some debating I said we should both take it and he agreed, so we both grabbed the cup but it was a portkey" Harry was crying again at this point and shaking. Angelina grabbed his hand rubbing patterns with her thumb on the back of his hand and Katie had her hand running through his hair comfortably whispering into his ear until he calmed down. "It took us to a graveyard. That's when I felt it. My scar hurting more than it ever did whenever I was near voldemort. Next thing I know I hear someone shout 'kill the spare' and Cedric was dead. I was tied up and finally saw who it was. It was Peter, he was trying to do a ritual to bring him back. I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as he picked this thing up and dumped it into the cauldron. Then he took out a knife and closed my eyes not wanting to see. He cut his own hand off, then he walked towards me. I tried to get out but knew I couldn't. He cut my arm and took the blood he needed. That's how it happened. That's how he came back to life. He started talking to his followers. I recognized a few of them. Then he turned to me. He touched my scar and it felt like my head was going to explode, he had Wormtail untie me and give me my wand. He wanted to duel. But it wasn't a duel it was just him torturing me. He put me under the Cruciatus and everyone was laughing. He did it twice. He tried to put me under the Imperius but I threw it off. He tried to use the killing curse on me but I sent one back. Our wands connected and somehow Cedric came out along with someone else and my- my parents. They told me to hold and that they would help. Cedric asked me to bring his body back. Then my parents yelled at me and I ran while the gave me time. I went to his body and summoned the cup. And well you saw what happened after. But it turns out Moody wasn't really Moody it was Barty Crouch Jr., the teachers got there in time to save me" Harry finished. It was quiet for a while they don't really know how long. Then Alicia jumped up and gave Harry a hug with Katie and Angelina soon following.</p><p>"Well you talked to Ron and Hermione about it right?" Alicia sked after the hug. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No, once I got back to Privet Drive Dumbledore cut off all contact that I had. He wouldn't even let Hermione or Ron talk to me all summer but I knew they were all together. Apparently they were all staying with Sirius and they had people watching over my house all day and night. Sirius was pretty mad about that."</p><p>"Wait so you just went through a traumatic experience and Dumbledore decided that you shouldn't talk to anyone but let your friends be together with your godfather. And people were watching your house but they still let you stay there?" Katie asked getting angry again. Harry just nodded."I think I'm going to kill Dumbledore" Harry started laughing which they all took as a good sign. This boy has gone through so much more than anyone should and still laughs while protecting everyone at the cost of his life and happiness. </p><p>"Alright I say we head back to the common room it's late"Angelina said helping Harry up.</p><p>"Hold on let's us the map. We don't want Filch catching us on the way back" He said while pulling the map out.</p><p>"Oooh can I see it?" Alicia asked all excited</p><p>Harry started laughing laughing and gave the map to them.</p><p>"Who are these people?" Katie asked while reading the map over Alicia's shoulder.</p><p>"Well Prongs is my father, Padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Remus and Wormtail is Peter. They were the pranksters before the twins." He replied </p><p>"So what you're telling us your a second generation prankster to the ones that have helped the twins all these years" Angelina asked looking a bit scared.</p><p>Harry laughed and stuck out his hand smirking "Yes I am, it's nice to meet you i'm prongslet" </p><p>All the girls looked scared now and said at once "Please don't work with the twins" which only caused the boy in question to laugh even more. They soon headed back to the common room with Alicia going the long way as she wanted to use the map. On the way back Katie was already forming a plan to get Harry out of going back to that house. She had one in mind but it might be hard, but hopefully if it does work then not only will Harry won't have to go back but he will gain a family. They finally made it back to the common room and they all separated. Harry going to the boys dorm, Katie to her room and Angelina and Alicia going to the one they shared. They all went to sleep that night with a lot on their minds and much to think about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear it gets better I just needed somewhere to start. Also leave me suggestions of something you want to see happen in the story. I'm always willing to incorporate if I can:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>